In Italia
by Nivium
Summary: Lovino sheds blood to earn money in the streets of Rome,Italy. For Feliciano and himself he stains his hands but what If it was all for nothing?   Bad Summary D:
1. Chapter 1

Lovino Vargas was an ordinary Italian citizen although somewhat pitiable. He and his little brother Feliciano lived in a cheap apartment in the glorious city of Rome. Rome was a lively town and often there are more tourists than Italians on the streets. It was mid-afternoon and Feliciano having no work to do was taking a siesta, snoring noisily while he dozed; His bed sheets sprawled in every direction. Lovino being the older felt that it was his duty to take care of Feliciano since their Grandpa had died 3 years ago. Besides their Grandpa they had no other relatives but themselves. Lovino and Feliciano were similar in appearance only. Lovi and Feli were the same height and had nearly identical faces, their attitudes were the quite different; Lovino was a grump and Feliciano was always smiling and carefree. The only distinguishing feature between them was their hair. Lovino had chestnut brown hair while Feliciano's hair was a light brown with blonde highlights. Lovino looked through the window at the crowded streets below, glancing at families of foreigners wondering what it would be like if their Mother and Father were alive today. They had died when he was 7 and Feli was 4, their Grandpa hadn't told them how they had died just that they died doing business underground. Back then Lovino thought that meant they had died in the underground subway going to work, he knew better now. Lovino checked his watch; it was about time to go to work and his boss wouldn't be happy if he was late. Lovino returned home much later that night to the smell of pasta cooking.

"I thought I told you not to stay up and wait for me" Lovino grumbled making his way into the tiny kitchen.

"But Lovi, that's not fair" Feliciano pouted. "You always work so hard and I want to do something for you! Besides you wouldn't make anything to eat if I didn't." Lovino grunted in response. No matter how many times he told Feliciano not to, Feliciano went and did it anyway. He threw his jacket onto the back of his chair and sat down. Scooping a large portion of the pasta from the steaming pot and onto his plate that Feliciano had placed in front of him.

"Did what's-it-called company accept you for the damn job yet?" Lovino asked while stuffing noodles into his mouth. Feliciano smiled brightly.

"_The Italian Artists of Great Rome Company_ and yes they did! I work from the afternoon to evening which means no more siestas after lunch, but if I can start paying some of the rent, that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make!" Beaming proudly Feliciano began eating the pasta he had dumped onto his plate on the opposite side of Lovino. He works almost the same hours I do Lovino thought, shoving another large scoop of pasta into his mouth. The rest of the meal was calm as they talked about what they did during the day, although Lovino told Feliciano nothing about his work.

The next few weeks passed by in similar suite. Feliciano had trouble getting to work on time, though he gradually became accustomed to the new routine. It was the beginning of a new week and Lovino had been told by his Boss the previous night to meet again late in morning. That meant one of two things either he was going to get a raise or they didn't want him anymore. He shuddered at the latter. His Boss however cheerful and light-hearted was nonetheless heartless to those he did not want anymore. Lovino pushed his way through the teeming roads and into an alley. In the middle of the alley blocking his path was a group of stray dogs surrounding one lone dog. The separate dog was whimpering and shaking its head back and forth knowing it was outnumbered and that he would probably be ripped apart by the group of dogs surrounding it. Lovino stood back not wanting them to notice him but since he could not pass he had to wait until they left. Survival of the fittest Lovino thought as he hid behind a trash can. Do what you can to survive, even if it means getting your hands tainted. Lovino shivered as a gust of wind hit him and he looked to the sky. Sinister clouds were slowly blanketing the blue and the air was cool. The stray dogs started whining and barking aggressively, then finally it was silent. Lovino peered over the trash and looked to where the dogs had been, now there was only one sprawled in the dirt covered in blood; the lone dog. Lovino crept silently out of the alley in case the dogs heard him and came back. It was about noon by the time he arrived at the planned meeting place, which turned out to be a good looking two-story house in the middle of town. Two of the Boss's loyal henchmen awaited him at the door and lead him through the luxurious house to the basement. Henchmen number one knocked on the door in a particular pattern. Both of the goons left after the Boss opened the door and let him in. His Boss, Spanish in descent, was a good head taller than him with curly brown hair; he was wearing a white collared dress shirt and blue jeans. He was also smiling, a cheerful and unsuspecting smile that hid what he was capable of. The smiling man ushered Lovino to a couch.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said sitting down on a large bed riddled with fabulous pillows and blankets. Lovino sat down on the soft couch adjusting his tie.

"So, what did you call me out here for Boss?" The Boss just smiled and waved his hand dismissively.

"Just call me Antonio, and don't be so tense." He waited until Lovino had relaxed slightly before continuing. "I'm here to offer you a splendid position in my 'family' as my best man." Lovino grimaced he knew that an offer like this meant that he had to do a gruesome task, but if he became the Boss's best man the pay would be handsome. He weighed his options carefully before coming to the conclusion that the money would be worth it.

"You wouldn't be offering me this unless there was catch. So what do you want me to do?" Antonio's smile widened and a murderous glee appeared in his eye.

"Yes but it should be easy for you." He leaned forward his smile growing. "I want you to get rid of a painter in a local company who is threatening my business. Will you do it?" Antonio leaned forward menacingly, his smile reaching from ear to ear. Antonio's emerald eyes gazed almost crazily into Lovino's own.

"Alright, I'll do it." You greedy bastard Lovino thought to himself but he didn't argue. Seeming pleased Antonio leaned back and rang a little bell. A French maid entered the room shortly after carrying a tray with two wine glasses and some red wine. She set the glasses down on a low-table and then filled them up half way with the wine. Antonio smirked devilishly before waving her away and picking up the wine filled glasses, handing one to Lovino. Lovino scowled but accepted the blood red wine.

"Cheers to a new start, hey?" Antonio raised his glass.

"Cheers." Lovino replied solemnly tapped his glass against Antonio's, sealing the deal. Now there was no turning back, Lovino knew of others who backed out because of the pressure and the job they were given. You never saw them again. Antonio drank his wine with ease while Lovi struggled to chug the repulsive liquid.

"Tomorrow I will give you more details. I know you and your brother will appreciate it" He said sadistically and Lovino could feel goose bumps crawling along his spine. He left hastily and wiped sweat off his brow once he was out of sight from the building. Antonio was a frightening man but Lovino wouldn't let anyone know that Antonio scared him. He walked speedily it had started raining when he got here and it was pouring cats and dogs while he was leaving. He went back the same way he came through the alley, this time the alley was empty even the dead dog carcass was gone. He made his way back through the streets which were still full of life. Lovino wondered if there was ever a time when the roads were empty. Shrugging it off, he made his way through the crowds only stopping once after body-checking an angry-looking German. By the time he got back to his apartment he was soaked to the bone. Feliciano wouldn't be home until evening so Lovino had the apartment to himself. He stripped off his jacket and tie throwing them onto the floor. His shirt, shoes, socks and pants followed. Lovino stood in front of a mirror in his white tomato boxers, scratching his head as he contemplated making dinner. He stared at his reflection in the mirror glancing at the scars he had gotten from being involved with the mafia, remembering how many times he had put himself in a predicament. Sometimes the jobs were easy; more often than not they were tedious and you barely got out alive. He shuddered remembering when he first joined and he was attacked by vicious man-eating poodles. He went into the bedroom and put on a dry pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. He then scrounged around the little kitchen collecting the necessary ingredients for spaghetti. After making tomato sauce and boiling pasta Feliciano showed up.

"I'm back!" Feliciano chirped as he pranced into the kitchen always a bundle of happiness he then hugged Lovino from behind.

"Yeah okay, now let's eat." He pushed Feliciano off him to go sit down. As they ate, Feliciano talked about the paintings he sold and the ones he was currently in the process of. Feliciano babbled on about his day and Lovino silently ate his meal nodding and occasionally asking a question or making a comment.

"Has anything happened at your work?" Feliciano asked unexpectedly. Shocked, Lovino almost swallowed his fork.

"Well, I, uh got a raise." Lovino murmured quietly.

"That's great!" Feliciano beamed, although Lovino couldn't help but feel nervous. That night Lovino couldn't sleep. He kept wondering about his target and was anxious to know who it was. Although it was better not to know anything about the ones you murdered lest you gain a conscious and feel guilty. In this line of work any sign of weakness would lead to death either caused by your victim or you're Boss. After awhile his thoughts grew foggy, his eyelids heavy and he fell sound asleep.

The morning and early afternoon passed in a blur for him and as Lovino approached Boss Antonio's house his stomach tied itself into a knot of uneasiness. There were no henchmen around to guide him through the house so he asked the maid instead. She led him to a room on the far side of the house where Antonio was evidently waiting.

"You are finally here my friend!" He said enthusiastically moving from where he was to greet Lovino. The maid left quietly to attend to her other duties.

"I don't have a picture of his face but I do have one of the back of his head." He said taking a picture from his pocket and handed it to Lovino. Lovino took the photograph and studied it. The target had light brown hair with blonde highlights.

"So you want me to kill a brown headed painter, how will I know if I have the right one? There are lots of brown haired painters in this city." Lovino proclaimed, stating the obvious. Antonio shook his head slightly.

"Now don't be like that. Besides he has blonde, almost golden highlights that should help pinpoint him. Also he leaves the down town art-studio he's at in roughly an hour." Lovino almost wanted to punch Antonio in the face for making him feel rushed. But at least he had been provided a picture and some information

"So I am after a male painter, possibly younger than me or the same age. The target has brown hair with golden highlights. He also works in an art-studio down-town and will leave in an hour, any more information?" Antonio shrugged his shoulders lamely.

"I'll have three other of my trusted family members to go with you. They know where his work is at." Or more like have your goons make sure I do the job, Lovino groaned inwardly; He preferred working alone.

"Where are those three?" Lovino inquired suddenly wanting to finish his assignment as soon as possible. Antonio grinned.

"Impatient are we? Well those three are waiting for you outside the back entrance." Lovino instantly headed for the back but was stopped by Antonio's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fail me." Antonio said. A serious expression lined his features. Lovino gulped and reluctantly nodded, his stomach was in turmoil. Antonio released his grip and Lovino was relieved to leave. He made himself familiar with the three lackeys. The first one who had introduced himself as Alfred F. Jones was an American with blue eyes and short wheat-coloured hair; He seemed to be younger than Lovino but very forceful. The second one, Wang Yao, was Chinese with brown eyes and brown hair that was tied into a loose ponytail; He had more intelligence and common sense than the other two. And the third one was an albino named Gilbert Beilschmidt. All three were wearing suits similar to the one Lovino currently had on. Soon they found themselves at the art-studio with less than half an hour left before their target was supposed to leave. Since they had time they made a scouting position in a passageway beside it. The quartet waited silently until the Albino pointed out a head that looked like the one in the photo and they began to pursue him; they almost lost sight of the target a few times in the crowded roads. Eventually the victim turned to an abandoned alleyway and we found our chance to strike. The American and Albino went right in to confront the painter, while Lovino and Yao stayed behind in the shadows. Alfred and Gilbert cornered the helpless artist as the alleyway turned out to be a dead end. By the sound of things either the American or Albino made the first strike, hitting the victim in the stomach after making sure we had the right guy.

"Please spare me! I am poor and I have no money. Here I'll give you this painting instead!" The painter begged. The American laughed somewhat maniacally.

"What do we need a dumb painting for? What were after is much simpler." Lovino could hear the two beat him bloody without mercy, only when Yao and Lovino stepped out of the shade did they stop and step back. He looked down at the victim he had already developed bruises and his tan shirt was bloody. His head was slumped against the wall and his breathes were fast and rugged.

"Oi, shouldn't we finish him off quickly?" The Chinese man asked. Lovino shrugged, something didn't feel right and he slightly felt like barfing his guts out. The figure lying on the ground looked familiar to Lovino but he couldn't place who it was. Then the victim looked him straight in the eyes. Suddenly it was too much for him to handle when he saw his little brother crying, with blood smeared on his face.

"Lovi?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

For A few moments all Lovino could do was stare incredulously at his brother's slumped figure. One of his worst fears had come true damn it! Lovino had woken up numerous times, drenched in sweat, from nightmares about having to kill Feliciano, but he never once thought it would actually happen. He had always wanted to protect Feliciano, keep him safe. It was why he had dropped out of school, why he had tried to get a job but because of his "disrespect" and unpleasant personality he had got fired wherever he went, except the Mafia. He had sacrificed so much for Feliciano because he always wanted to see that big bright smile on his lips, laughing happily without a care in the world. When their parents had died Feliciano was too little to understand so it hadn't affected him as much as when their Grandpa had died. That day was also the day Lovino swore that he would never bring harm to Feliciano and that he would never see him so cheerless again. Why did life have to be so damn cruel? He thought angrily, it was all that Spaniard bastards fault! He had done this. He had made Feliciano weep.

"Are you going to kill him? Cause' if you don't I will." The Chinese man grumbled as he brushed past Lovino. He stopped suddenly when Lovino grabbed his shoulder.

"So you're going to do it after all?" Yao said as he turned to look at Lovino. Although the face he was greeted with was far from what he had expected. Lovino was grinning madly an intention to kill radiated from his very being, but it wasn't Feliciano he wanted to kill. It was Yao. Before Yao could even say another word Lovino had grabbed his hair and smashed his face into the cement. Over and over again he did this until Yao had stopped struggling and lay limp in Lovino's grasp. Gilbert and Alfred had barely registered what was happening before Lovino had stood up and started walking towards them a sharp knife in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gilbert shouted springing up off the ground as he had been taunting the poor painter. Lovino made no reply but instead lunged at the Albino knife aimed at his heart. The bizarre grin stuck onto his face like a mask. Gilbert had moved to left to of Lovino to dodge the attack but his attempt wasn't completely successful as the knife sliced his right cheek and the edge of his right ear. Lovino instantly turned to lunge again but this time Gilbert was ready and grabbed the hand that held the knife and swiftly kicked Lovino in the gut. Lovino did not collapse forward however but instead he embraced the kick and head butted Gilbert in the stomach. Surprised Gilbert stepped backward but tripped over his own feet and fell onto his butt. Lovino seized this opportunity and jumped atop Gilbert and began to punch his face full force. Lovino was stopped shortly by Alfred when the American restrained his arms behind his back. Lovino cursed loudly and struggled to make Alfred release him but the American was stronger and soon Lovino grew tired as all the adrenaline he had, had dissipated but his rage burned.

"I'm going to kill you, you asshole!" Lovino yelled at them trying to think of a way to get free of Alfred's grip.

"Not if I kill you first. You son of a bitch! " Gilbert growled back at him, wiping blood from his nose and giving out a loud groan. "This is so not awesome."

"That's what you get for lowering your guard. And if I didn't take him off you you'd be looking a lot worse!" Alfred chuckled.

"Watch it buddy. Or you're next." Alfred laughed at that but didn't try to aggravate the albino any more.

"So what are we going to do with this one?" Alfred asked. "He's too feisty to give up easy." Gilbert smirked before replying:

"We could always just slice his throat here and now." Lovino paled at that thought; if they killed him he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing to protect his brother! "But that would go against Boss's orders. But in case he didn't obey I brought this." Gilbert shook his head and then took a rag from his pant pocket and covered Lovino's mouth with it. Lovino tried to hold his breath and kick the asshole that was using such an unfair trick on him! But a sarcastic goodnight was all Lovino heard before he passed out. The next time he awoke he was in an empty grey room with only a small rectangular window near the ceiling and a boring brown door to keep him amused. He sluggishly tried to stretch his arms but found that they had been tied securely around his wrists. Suddenly the memories rushed back at him and he panicked. Where the hell Feliciano? Was he alright? Did that bastard Antonio kill him? Was he being tortured right now? All those questions whirled through his brain as he stood up and threw himself against the door hoping to break it off the hinges. Again and again Lovino tried but unfortunately for him the door was sturdy and didn't budge. Exhausted from his wasted effort he slumped against the wall opposite the door, letting out a string of Italian curses. Admittedly Lovino felt like bawling his eyes out, blaming himself for what happened then blaming Antonio, but as much as he wanted he would not cry. Not here, not now. Lovino wouldn't give that bastard of a boss the amusement of seeing him breakdown. Eventually the door was opened but by the assistance of Alfred F Jones. He walked in hesitantly with a sombre look on his face, although to Lovino it looked like a mix of pity and sadness. Alfred crouched down to look Lovino in the eye and Lovino glared in return and gritted his teeth to keep from ramming Alfred in the face.

"I'm going to take you to Boss so behave." He warned in a monotone voice. Lovino tried to lash out at him with his fist but remembered they were shackled, the chains rattling uselessly at his motions. "Sorry Bro but orders are orders" With that he hoisted Lovino up to his feet and led him out of the room, albeit reluctantly Lovino followed though he really had no choice in the matter as Alfred would probably drag him. While they were walking down the hallways Lovino listened carefully, praying that he could find out something about his brother, but with no luck as they arrived in front of Antonio's room in silence excluding the sound of their footsteps.

"Don't do anything stupid alright?" The American whispered as he opened the door and shoved Lovino inside. Lovino hit the ground with his knees and cursed out loud as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"It seems your foul tongue has not changed since our last encounter. It has been only been" He fumbled for the words talking in a cheerful but creepy voice. "6 hours? More or less and in that time you've disappointed me significantly." Lovino wished bitterly to strangle the life out of him or to at least call him every obscenity he could think of but he held his tongue.

"Oh so now you are being obedient? Is it because you wish no harm to befall your dear little brother? But don't worry I'll take good care of him! He is very cute when they brought him to me he was babbling like a baby telling me not to hurt you. Sadly he should be worried about _you_ hurting him! And then when I was explaining to him the situation he didn't even know you were working in the mafia or who you got your money from! That really breaks my heart you know." The last statement was said sarcastically as Lovino just peered mutely at where the voice was coming from. It wasn't hard to tell, the only light source came from three candles on the right side of the room. Antonio's voice came from the other side. Probably lying on the gorgeous bed as he was when he offered Lovino the job.

"You are my favourite pet, that's why I offered you the position of my right-hand man but you failed to do as I had asked. That has upset me as well as frustrated me. You chose your own family over mine. Just like him." Lovino wondered momentarily who that someone was but quickly cut down his curiosity. Now was not the time to be wondering of strangers he had a brother to find!

"He is the only family I have of course I would choose him over a bastard like you!" Lovino replied his anger that had been pushed aside once again surged forward. "Now where the hell is he? And if you did anything to him I'm going to rip your fucking head off you bastard!" Antonio laughed threateningly.

"That hurts; I am your family as well." He sighed dramatically before continuing"He is safe but he won't be for long if you keep acting like that." Soon a clap echoed through the room and the ceiling lights flickered on. Lovino automatically shut his eyes and waited a few seconds before slowly opening them. To his dread he saw Feliciano tied firmly to a chair blindfolded and gagged. To make that scene worse Antonio, dressed in black jeans and a black dress shirt, his emerald eyes glinting like a predator that caught his prey, was leaning over him with a knife to his throat.

"If you go against me I will cut his throat and make you drink his blood." Lovino could see that Feliciano was petrified, he was still crying and his whole body was shaking. The blood that had been covering various places on his body had disappeared and he was wearing a different set of clothes. He had on a blue pair of jean with a white dress shirt a few of the buttons near his neck had been undone. Lovino roughly guessed that the clothes belonged to that bastard who was currently threatening his brother with a damn knife.

"You wouldn't dare?" Lovino sputtered unsure whether Antonio would do it or not, meanwhile praying silently to all the gods in the world that Antonio wouldn't.

"Just because I am Boss doesn't mean I haven't killed anyone. In fact I have killed so many people I've lost track, although it has been awhile and I miss the feeling." Antonio looked at both Feliciano and Lovino before shaking his head as if remembering something but refusing to accept it. "Such a familiar scene" He mumbled under his breath but Lovino paid it no heed. That bastard probably has skeletons falling out of his closet, he would've laughed but right now just wasn't a good time. Antonio raised his knife slowly before pointing it directly at Lovino.

"However sweet you both may be you have erred in disobeying me and for that you shall be punished… Or so I should punish you but how about we make a deal?" Lovino stared at him suspiciously.

"What kind of deal?" His mind screamed at him that Antonio was like the devil and that he shouldn't trust his deal at all. Even if it seemed like Lovino would benefit.

"You will work for me for one year. If you die or go against my orders even once I will kill Feliciano." Lovino heard a muffled gasp from Feliciano but Antonio pretended not to hear and carried on. "But if you survive one year without angering me I will let you both go." Lovino struggled with his mind he wanted to yell and scream that Antonio should let them go now but the other half said it would be better to agree that way he had time.

"Fine, but if you don't keep to your word I swear I will kill you without hesitation!" Antonio flashed a triumphant grin and his eyes seemed to have become filled with victory.

"A deal is a deal now go home and rest. I will send Gilbert to you when I want you but until I do not want to see you here." Antonio spoke firmly. "And that's an order." Lovino almost laughed the situation was so serious yet so pathetic. He was being ordered to go home while still shackled, when Antonio or someone around, had the key.

"I will go home." Lovino began. "But first you must unshackle me and give back my brother!" To that Antonio just made a click with his tongue.

"Your brother will stay here with me, if he goes with you; you two are liable to run away! As for the key to your chains," He paused in thought. "Ah! That reminds me, you are getting a bit sloppy with your work. I mean bashing someone's head against the pavement? How unoriginal I can't believe that you could kill Yao so easily. It was such a simple death for someone with such a complicated life. What I 'm trying to say is polish your skill, even though you took Yao down doesn't mean the rest will go down as easily." As he said that he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a single key making sure it was the right one he tossed it in front of Lovino. "Take it and get out." Lovino unwillingly obeyed in fear that if he stayed even a second longer Feliciano would be punished. Quickly picking up the key and taking the chains off his wrist he glanced once more at Feliciano before exiting.

_Authors Notes :D _

_A BIG Thanks to xXxSoulKeeperxXx for reviewing the first chapter! If she hadn't well you wouldn't be reading chapter two Dx She has given me the inspiration to finish this story of mine! So I hope _that_ I've written this chapter better than the first one D: but I won't know unless people REVIEW! So I would appreciate it very much if whoever reads this does because I'm an amateur and I would like to know what you didn't like an what you liked an why you did/didn't like it! Sorry if it's too much to ask ^^"_

_OH and I apologize if the characters were horribly out of character! ;.; (especially spain)_


	3. Chapter 3

To say Lovino was mad would be an understatement. He was infuriated. Like hell he was just going to sleep while his brother was with a creep like Antonio! He cursed loudly scaring a few pedestrians while he rushed through the streets. Instead of going back to his apartment he took a different route and went to a café that he had often went to with his brother when he wasn't busy. He opened the door to the small shop and proceeded to the back where he would be able to let his rage smoulder. He sat with his back against the smooth red booth facing the old beige walls. A brown haired waiter walked over to his table.

"Can I get you anything?" The waiter asked, pulling out a small notepad from his pocket.

"Not yet." Lovino replied roughly. After the waiter walked away he slouched in his seat, resting his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Grimacing he replayed the events of that day in his head. Lovino knew he had to do something; he was not going to be an obedient little puppy, and obey Antonio's every command. No, he was going to get his brother back, but how. As he mulled it over he heard a soft stuttering voice from behind him.

"I-it seems Antonio has a new plaything." Lovino sat up immediately and focused on the quiet voice behind him. Urging it to reveal more about this Antonio, instead he heard a new stern voice.

"How is that any different from the playthings he has had before?" His British accent was clearly audible.

"B-because h-he is, ah well, umm" The gentle voice seemed flustered before coughing and continuing: "H-he is playing a game with them."

"Them? There is more than one? Well that is new, but how the bollocks does that help us in anyway." He said the last sentence as more of a statement than a question.

"Al t-told me that they were b-brothers and that he had one of them captive while he forced the other to do his bidding. S-something like that eh." Lovino froze, they were talking about him! Well he couldn't know that but it was so damn similar to his predicament.

"Interesting, what are the names of these two boys?" The Brit asked.

"F-Feliciano and L-Lovino Vargas" Was the only reply. Lovino was stuck; they were really talking about him and his brother. Suddenly a thought rose up in his mind, what if they would be able to help him rescue Feliciano?

"Shall we pay this chap a visit then?" The British man said but before the quiet one could respond Lovino butted in.

"No need to, I'm right here." He turned to face them, taking in their looks. The one closest to him had light brown hair, a stubborn curl protruding in front of his feminine face, his violet-blue eyes staring wide-eyed at him. The other had begun to rise and now fully stood. He had messy blonde hair and forest green eyes, not to mention he had humongous eyebrows! The blonde was wearing a green vest overtop a tan sweater with grey slacks.

"And who might you be?" The blonde British man asked coldly, glaring at him.

"My name's Lovino. Lovino Vargas to be exact." The Brit looked doubtful, and the violet eyed boy merely looked curious. "I couldn't help but hear you bastards talking about me and my brother." The blonde smirked.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. What a lovely surprise this is, now we do not have to look for you." Arthur walked towards Lovino slowly. "Why don't we have a nice little chat somewhere a bit more private?"

"Sure, but try anything funny and I'll slit your damn throat." Arthur looked down towards the brunette, and the brunette just sighed.

"We can go to my place, eh."

And here they were the three of them sitting in a small living room not saying a word. Lovino had learned that the brunette was called Matthew Williams. He fidgeted, and looked back and forth between Arthur and Lovino. Arthur on the other hand just drank his tea. Lovino threw his hands up in the air out of frustration.

"I didn't come here just to drink tea with a big browed asshole and a dormouse!" He glared at Arthur, who just put down his tea delicately on the burgundy table.

"Watch your language you bloody git. As a gentleman I find it quite rude." Lovino scoffed at that. "I am assuming we both want the same thing." Arthur leaned back into his chair and pulled his right leg over his left, placing his hands on his knee.

"To kill Antonio, cause that's what I really want to do." Arthur smirked.

"I think I have taken a liking to you, but on to the main subject. I was wronged by Antonio at a time and he has evaded me since, but I finally managed to track him. Not only that, but I have also infiltrated his Mafia."

"Infiltrated? How" Lovino was slightly surprised at this. That bastard would know when something was amiss in his Mafia, wouldn't he? He was Boss for a reason and all attempts to kill him had failed.

"Simple. We have a spy who gives Matthew information, who in turn passes it on to me. It has taken quite some time for our spy to become trusted and we don't want to ruin that." He leaned forward putting both of his feet on the floor, his elbows on each knee, fingers still entwined. From the corner of his eye he saw Matthew adjust his position on his chair.

"And is that where I fit in?" He asked sourly.

"Precisely, I want you to kill him for us."

"What the hell do I get if I do it?" Arthur leaned backwards again his hands resting on his legs.

"Your brother's safety" Lovino watched Arthur carefully, looking him straight in the eye.

"Sounds too good to be true. Damn it. I mean really, I get to kill that Spanish bastard and get my brother back. You must be plotting something else." Arthur scratched his head like he was dealing with an idiot.

"I just want Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dead. I don't care who does it, I don't care how. All I want is his death." His green eyes were cold, unwavering in his speech. That bastard must have done something horrendous to him for Arthur to be so, indifferent. Lovino let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Alright then brows I'll do it but if you don't rescue my brother I will see to your end as well."

"Good enough for me. Now, Matthew shall we start forming a plan, might as well do a back up one as well." Matthew nodded and went out of the living room to go collect what he needed. Arthur turned back to Lovino his gaze not nearly as cold as before.

"You are still needed as we need someone who knows Antonio's location and can give us a more detailed map of where he is hiding." Lovino grumbled in response and got comfortable in his chair. Tonight was going to be a long damn night.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes!<p>

Sorry that this chapter took awhile but I hope its decent. Although I was having a tough time with it so yeah its a wee bit shorter. :I Reviews would be lovely because I feel I couldve done better on this chapter... Thats what Laziness + Writers Block gets me I guess.


End file.
